Forever and Ever
by MyXRespectXForXKyogre-sama
Summary: She was a beautiful, aristocratic maiden with a strict father in the middle of a war. He was a rougue man, having no home, no strong family ties but had a reputation of being respected. Rated M for language WARNING: Graphic Lemon! Thier relationship...
1. Love at First Sight

**Forever and Ever**

Sometime in the early birth of modern civilization, roughly around four-hundred years after the Great Flood incident that changed history forever, the world was in a simpler time. The people weren't primitive, just discovering new inventions and technologies that would evolve over time and mastering it just as quickly as the world became very prosperous. Feudal Lords and Ladies were present even at this stage in the time line but held very restricted, limited power, though still extremely rich. No wars really ravaged the peaceful islands, all of that was thought to be behind them forever but occasionally a fight would suddenly break out between so-called _kingdoms_, more commonly known as countries, counties or even cities by more of the common folk. Presently, a war went on between two, a serene, aquatic island to the north and one, more earthbound based to the deep south. The north island held a much respected and an extremely beautiful princess, directly related to the Feudal Lord of that territory, but with that power, she was forbidden to even speak with the _lower class_ unless her father said otherwise. She was an only child from a family of humanoid alligator demons of a well respected and loyally served reputation. They have come for humanity's sake, defending, or, rather, helping to defend the human race which gave them so much publicity. Their island in which they governed was always clean and habitatual, they seldom let other demons occupy the land after inspecting them up, down, left, right, outside and inside to make sure the safety is upholded. So far, they have accepted only a few ten demons every decade so as to not make further complications or risks to the human civilians. The people would address them royally, as they do in a monarchy, but they did not fear them, after all, in their human forms, they really looked no different than them with the exception of their eyes.

Each of their monarchy members always had those golden-amber eyes or that of an alligator unless they were human who served as simple servants or personal friends. Some of the poverty stricken people worshipped them as gods and goddesses from their power as most of their army were made up of their kinds. The war was almost to the turning point when the law became stricter out of fear of terrorists breaching the palace, that no outsider could ever even so much as set foot on the ground of the island. The princess, of course, hated that rule. How would she ever plan to marry the man of her dreams when she couldn't venture out of her humble home in the first place to meet him? She was always outgoing, never shy or quiet, but always so hasty to meet new people, so she knew just about everyone on the island. Boys and men were not hesitant to serve her needs from her magnificent beauty. She held very kind and compassionate eyes, never scary or deadly like the males of her family, long, raven hair always in a bun at the top with a small, golden crown to adorn it with royalty, those feudal, baggy dresses, the ones with layers and layers of kimono shirts piled on top of each other. For hers, the outside layer was as smooth as silk, pink as fresh roses with a cleanliness that almost sparkled with delight and long, soft red pants hidden under it and left a train behind her as she walked down an outside porch outlining the courtyard. She possessed no jewelry to heighten her immense beauty since she did not need it or make up to stain her soft, smooth face. Like her family, she had longitivity, looking like a young, prestige woman but had to be at least two or one hundred years since her birth.

The sun was slowly setting down, letting twilight make her feminine figure glow with holiness as she made her way down to the sculpted fountain but stepping on some cobblestones until she rested down on a rock carved bench. Her attendant, a female or her kind and disguised as a normal human from the village quickly pursued her until she reached the fountain as well after running on the grass. "Lady Asa, you aren't supposed to be here. Just imagine what your father would say if he found out. It's too risky. Come inside."

"Thank you for telling me, Sofia. I was just getting some fresh air. Please excuse my absence." Sofia bowed slightly to her, being her cousin it wasn't really important between them, and then led the way back inside the spacious, wooden palace. The main room, the throne room as everyone called it, was where she entered to be greeted so harshly by her father as her mother sat next to him on a large and comfy pillow like his and their daughter's.

"Where the fuck have you been? I told you never to go outside without someone accompanying you! You know how dangerous it is for you to go alone! An assassin could've eliminated you!" She quickly became used to his bitter yelling since he would intoxicate himself mindlessly almost every night since she was born but her mother allowed it only for logical reasons.

"Please, father, I didn't mean to cause anyone to worry. I only wanted to visit the outside world for a change. Is that such an offense? I would rather be a prisoner than to stay at home for the rest of my life. At least I get to see other people." Her father began ruffling his chin, thinking in deep thought until a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Then if that's what you want, so be it. You don't want to stay here? Fine, it's no problem; however, you openly defied my rules so that counts as a crime. You will stay in prison until you are as old as I am to teach you a lesson." She jumped slightly when two guards entered and quickly grabbed her arms. "And no one will visit you. Proceed!" The immediately carried her away with much struggled attempts to free herself until she was chained up like a regular criminal as they shoved her outside, saying their apologies after their actions. They carefully made her board one of those enclosed lifting seats. The curtains on each side concealed her face and tears as she was lifted by four strong men away from her home and up through a dirt path surrounded by trees. She only made it about halfway towards the isolated prison until a rustling came from the bushes, causing the men to carefully place her on the ground and wield their weapons to defend themselves. Suddenly, the beast erupted from seemingly nowhere and slashed straight through each of the guards then discarded them to creep right outside the wood she hid in. She gasped at their final groans of agony since she did not know how to fight nor liked violence at all once she felt the creature's presence just right before her window. She slammed her eyes shut, trying to erase the situation until the beast suddenly whimpered and crashed to the ground, making her open her stunned orbs after that moment.

She quickly rushed outside, almost tripping over a slaughtered corpse of a fallen man with three near him and the limp body of a large, sword-speared wolf as a handsome, thin man stood just behind it. He looked a bit older than her, but held those same eyes so he must've been one of her kind, only she didn't see him before, ever. He, also, must have longitivity, living for almost three hundred or two hundred years, making him older by default. He had that messy kind of spiky dark brown hair which laid flat on his head but thicker than hers, a small black beard connecting his side burns and ended in a point at his chin and a little hair just below his bottom lip but he refused to grow a mustache. His face was sterner, uncaring-looking with a frown darkening his looks as he wore a black scarf tied around his neck, since it was in the middle of the winter season, with the ends laying over his chest. He shielded himself from the bitter winds with a dark beige jacket with many pockets on the front as he casually placed his left hand into the pocket of his dark brown pants. Everything about him was very casually and rough exterior, as shown by the cigarette in his mouth, but he slowly brought his cool eyes up to meet hers, sending both in their own worlds momentarily. She could tell that underneath, he was muscular and built like a soldier in the war until her head snapped back as he approached her smoothly. She became nervous from his disposition just in front of her but shielded her nose from the column of smoke as he blew it out slowly from his nose. He looked so handsome and sexy to her that it was extremely difficult to hide a blush even if her sleeve hid her face. After a few silent moments of just staring into each other's eyes, he took his cigarette out and flicked away the ashes to fall on the corpse while breathing out more of that harmful air.

"By the looks of you, I'd say you were a princess. Why are you out here?" His voice was smooth, though traced a little with hardness and of smoke. He put the cigarette back in his mouth, letting her watch the other end glow ember as it burned the ash. "I said why are you out here?" She thought quickly at his repeat with a slightly annoyed tone, she didn't want to make him angry or suffer the same fate as that wolf.

"Um, I…I was banished from my house to live like another prisoner. It's because of this war. Are you from here?" He silently shook his head and blew out a skillful smoke ring to the side, to not choke her. "How did you get here then? My father made the law so no one can step foot on this island. There are security guards everywhere."

"Eh, they don't bother me. Besides, I thought war was over. You better hurry to prison or he'll send more guards after you." He started to walk away casually until he gently grabbed his arm until he turned around to face her with curiosity. "What's wrong now? Need an escort?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. I don't intend on going to prison so…I-I have nowhere to go."

"Oh well. Like they say, shit happens." He carelessly shrugged his arm away from her and continued on; minding his own business until a soft body quickly embraced him from behind and clung tightly. He looked over his shoulder to her only to see her letting a few tears fall out and dampen his clothes. She finally let her rejected feelings catch up to her and her father's abusive yelling that publicity didn't discover yet. He sighed irritably then turned around as she backed up a few steps and tried her tears.

"I'm sorry but I have no place to go. I don't want to spend my time in prison. Would you want me to stay with you? I won't be a burden. I may be a princess but I'm not stuck-up like everyone in my family. Please? I'll do anything that you want; I swear it on my life."

"Oh alright, already. If it'll make you stop then follow me. First, you can't stay on this island so I'll just keep you on Outset. Now, just keep quiet or we'll both be in prison." She nodded in understanding but quickly became surprised once he swept her easily off of her feet. Such a gentleman he was! He carried her away from the path and immediately ran through the forest until he reached the shores where his medium-sized boat was docked. She tightly held on to him all the way there until he carefully set her down on one of the wooden benches then started quietly sailing away towards the southwest.


	2. The Heartbreaking Note

Within a few days they arrived at the small city of Outset and settled down somewhere more modern than what she was used to. It wasn't his home since he never like to stay at one spot for too long so it was kind of new for both and everyone knew him to be very respectable and trustworthy so they didn't ask or even think questions as they saw either one of them. She quickly discarded her fancy, silk dress for more common clothes that everyone else wore though she did look magnificent as best as she could even in a tight, white t-shirt and form-fitting, blue denim jeans which both were _extremely_ hard to find anywhere, only the rich could afford them though they were more directed at the _common class_. She liked these clothes better, not having her hair up every day but she still wore it in a bun at home but those clothes were a little too high-strung to wear every day. She couldn't get over how much of a gentleman he was every time he looked or even talked to her no matter where he was until she finally felt some kind of chemistry between them but he seemed not to care from his actions.

A few days after they arrived, she just finished furnishing the house in a modern style, nothing too fancy or expensive, which combined both of their tastes with a reasonable agreement. She enjoyed this freedom better, allowing her to actually step into the bright daylight without someone screaming at her when she returned but he was nowhere to be found when she came back inside. In fact, he was rarely home to stay and chat with her for long but he never treated her with abuse, rudeness or any kind of negativity, only kindness like a true gentleman, he even agreed to smoke outside so the house wasn't filled with harmful air. He knew more cooking than her after spending many years traveling so he slowly taught her how to make a variety of things in case he was suddenly extremely tired from whatever he did outside. She learned obediently and whatever chance she had to just be in the same room with him she took, hoping that he'll talk to her in a gentleman's voice which he did every morning as she woke up.

She awakened slowly in bed after a great night's sleep and smiled delightfully when she stretched out and climbed out of bed to get dressed. She wore the recently bought outfit and entered his room after a knock while holding a cheerful smile gracing her face. "Good morning, Ryuichi!" She expected to find him still in bed but became surprised when he was replaced with a note written neatly on paper resting on the sheets. She picked it up curiously with a frown of disappointment on her face as she read the words slowly.

_Dear Asa,_

_By the time you're reading this I have already set out towards another island. Don't think badly of me or yourself, it's what I do. Please don't worry too much about me, I'll be just fine. I need you to look after yourself and the house when I'm gone. I promise I'll be back but I can't guarantee it'll be soon. You can look forward to it but don't forget about me. I won't about you, I swear it. Take great care and have an excellent life._

_Sincerely,_

_Ryuichi_

_P.S: I love you._

She gripped the paper tightly in her fist as tears started to stream down her face almost immediately as she finished reading but still collapsed on his bed, letting those tears dampen the soft, fresh fabric. Her heart was torn briefly and she knew it but she didn't know exactly how long it would be until they met again so she continued her daily life normally like she always have since she arrived just without him. Everyday seemed to go on for an eternity each but she fought her way through strongly even as days became weeks, weeks into months, months into years and years into decades.


	3. Their Night

**100 Years Later**

It was about a hundred years later from the last time they saw each other but she still didn't give up hope. She remained the same even with more age but the longitivity sustained her physical appearance. A lot has changed since then, she bought a new, more modern house with the same address, new furniture and style all her own until he returned, and new clothes but kept newer versions of the first modern outfit she wore. Thousands of men became attracted to her but she refused, knowing deep down in her heart, Ryuichi was still alive somewhere in the world. She knew he didn't want to hurt her as she kept and read the note several times over, about once a day in the mornings, to remind herself he felt the same way about her from the last statement. She kept it close to her heart everyday as she went out to her daily life while meeting some new people.

A new woman she met at the store today, Mikoto, introduced her son to her, Itachi, a young, four-year-old boy with dark eyes like both of his parents, long raven hair always held back by a hair tie and an adorable face with two lines stretching halfway across his cheeks from the top of his nose. He was quite shy when he met her and hid behind his mother's leg adorably as if he's attempting to disappear. The two women just happened to be talking about random things when he meekly came over to them from his father, Fugaku, who was presently talking to others in a long conversation. "He's just too adorable! How old's he?" Asa kindly commented while glancing down to the young boy who used his mom as a tree to hide.

"He's only four. He's our pride and joy for now. Fugaku and I have been talking about another child for a few weeks now. That'll probably be our last." She said with a smile at her as she began packing up her bought goods into a plastic bag but Itachi clung to her leg tightly, immobilizing it.

"Mommy, can we go now?" He began tugging on her pants' sleeve while looking up at her with pouty eyes and lips to match until she carefully picked him up and supported him with one arm. "Mommy, this is boring. I wanna go home!" He whined immaturely until she gently calmed him down and walked out of the store with her things. Asa sighed depressedly while she saw her walk out with a pleasant smile on her face after kissing her husband then paid for her things and quickly returned home.

She resumed her normal routine, cooking dinner, taking a shower, straightening up the house a bit then finally going to bed but before she did, she made an unscheduled stop in his dark room. Sure she did some refurnishing like getting a new bed, desk, lamp, everything but always that note would still linger on the bed in her mind exactly like the morning she read it for the first time. She slowly walked over towards the bed, feeling those long forgotten tears well up again and blurred her vision once she remembered his face. Did he still love her after all this time? Does he even remember her at all? Those thoughts clouded her mind with doubt until she pulled the note out from her inside dress pocket she only wore at night now.

A few salty tears dripped off of her chin and landed on the note, smearing the aged ink on some lines until she heard the loud creaking of the window being opened and cold wind coming through. She gasped slightly and turned to see the shadowy figure of a man entering the room then closing the windows politely. As soon as she caught those eyes she knew it was him, those gorgeous eyes only he had made her feel weak as she absentmindedly dropped the note once he walked smoothly towards her.

"Asa, it's been too long. You've taken care of yourself. Good." She knew by now it was him but she didn't expect to find tough battle scars scratching his face in various spots once he stood directly in front of her, other than that he looked almost exactly the same. His right hand came up and gently brushed back her hair, tucking it behind her ear then caressed her cheek while staring into her eyes. "You haven't changed. I'm glad."

"But you have. What happened to you? Who hurt you?" She placed her soft hand over his as his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She took in his smoke-free scent and let out a happy sigh but she grew terribly weak from the smooth motion of his hand.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. I've gotten into a few fights but I can still be fine. I wouldn't allow myself to die if you weren't there by my side, to be the last person I see. I've missed you." With that, he didn't hesitate to move forward and press his intact lips against hers softly at first from this new sensation. She stiffened up from it in fear but in his warm embrace she couldn't keep it for long as she closed her eyes and leaned into the warmth, wanting desperately for more of it. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck as she felt a warm, wet muscle run across her bottom lip for entrance which she gladly gave it. The two muscles wrangled with each other in a hot battle for dominance until he finally gained control and explored every last inch of her warm cavern, savoring her sweet taste. That dormented fire inside both of them flared with such brilliancy that it almost made her pass out as their lungs ached from lack of oxygen until they finally parted after long moments of intense pleasure only to have them back on each other with more intense passion.

This time, he began caressing every one of her curves with very gentle hands, making her moan sharply into the kiss as he massaged her tongue with his own. They broke away for air again but still shared heated kisses until he very carefully laid her back down on the bed and straddled her hips as a huge bulge in his pants painfully grew. He ended the kiss with a lick to her bottom lip then started nipping and sucking at her jaw line, down her neck, leaving hickies for all to see until he reached the base. He sucked and occasionally bit down hard on her flesh, making her scream deliciously from the pain infused pleasure then he placed small kisses at the bruised section as an apology. He began undressing her at this point, stopping only to claim her scrumptious lips with his own as his fingers roughly pulled off each layer until the final, thinnest one stood in his way from her bra. He discarded that one as well but paused after he broke the kiss to stare into her eyes, asking for permission like a gentleman until she slightly nodded her head with eyes begging for more. After a smaller but still intense kiss shared between them, he skillfully undid her bra and removed the clothing but took the time to slowly intake the look of her beautiful body.

He began firmly feeling and squeezing her breasts, making her gasp sharply before he latched onto her right nipple with no hesitation while his fingers played with the other. He began nipping at it sharply then biting down on it until he drew blood but licked it up in apology to her sharp yelps. He then moved his tongue in a counter-clockwise motion, letting her moans and all the delicious sounds she made from her mouth drive him further towards the edge as he sucked her like a baby would until the bleeding stopped. He ended by nibbling it playfully, biting down on very rare occasions so the bleeding wouldn't start again then released the nipple to kiss and suck on parts of her boob until he licked between them, letting her moan to his touches leaving trails of fire. He snaked his left hand under her pants and underwear then started groping a certain spot that made her scream only to be silenced by his lips. He entered without any permission and thrusted his tongue in to be greeted by hers in an endless moment of pleasure coursing down their spines until he felt her tugging on his jacket that he gladly stripped himself of without breaking their kiss. He then quickly parted to take off his tight, black shirt to reveal his masculine body contrasting with her more feminine flesh. She was right; underneath all of those clothes he was muscular, very muscular and in the right places too but he made complete sure he wasn't too rough with her; after all, this is their first time so he wanted her to remember it always.

He pressed his heated body against her, almost flattening her chest as their mouths collided in a hot impass, leaving a small line of mixed drool roll down her cheek and drip down her chin to her neck. Her nails dug painfully into his back but he didn't mind it at all since the pleasure was slowly overcoming the pain as his hands found their way down to her ass and squeezed it roughly, earning a fierce yelp and more access. He slowly traced his tongue back into his mouth, making her follow in demand of more and he sucked harshly on her wet muscle intruding until she screamed into his mouth. He broke the fiery kiss only to suck and nibble gently on her bottom lip as he slowly slid off her pants and panties then discarded every article of clothing to the floor. He groped that spot again, making her scream in ecstasy and deliciously moan out his name that he couldn't take it anymore as he sealed her lips again but this time let out his hunger for her taste in a savage way that he tried to hold back. The groping increased, faster, harder until she threw her head around, wild with pleasure and screamed his name out loud with every movement until her juices finally spilled and coated his whole palm and fingers. He smirked at her flushed expression on her face as she opened her eyes to see him lap up those juices on his fingers first. She stared at him questionably until he leaned forward and breathed his hot breath in her ear while gently nibbling on it and placed his clothed and hard erection bulge right at her entrance then started pressing it against her hole, thrusting it in and out. She panted against him and dug her nails in, leaving harsh scratch marks on his back as the thrusting increased and her ear was being chewed on more roughly. He moved down her body, kissing, sucking and tasting every inch of her until he dipped his tongue into her navel, making her scream but he didn't stop there. He continued with her lower parts, spreading her legs out so he could get better access but he immediately thrusted his tongue inside of her, making her gasp very sharply and scream out his name once again. He wriggled his tongue teasingly inside her, thrusting it in and out, lapping up any of her delicious juices that spilled out until his pants grew beyond too tight that he couldn't keep it in his clothes any longer. He quickly left the bed, to her disappointment but instantly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then reached inside his medium-sized bag, which she just noticed he had and pulled out a bottle of lube.

He regained his position on top of her after pulling down his pants and boxers, letting his erection spring to life and throb painfully for attention. Both were now naked and taking in each other's perfect bodies for moments of nervous tension build up between them until he handed her the bottle and laid down on the bed in her place. She stared at what she saw but couldn't find the words to describe it. He was at least nine inches and thick too! She snapped out of it, hastily wanting it inside of her then squirted some of the lube onto the palm of her hand. She began stroking the base firmly, hearing his breath hitch, then slowly worked her way up to the tip, smearing it nicely with the precum on the head before going back down again. She made absolute sure that every inch was covered in lube as it ran past the dark pubic hairs and rolled down the balls. She looked at him to make sure she was doing it right but was pleased to see his head tilted back, relaxed, his eyes closed in pure pleasure he waited all these years for, and his lips were parted slightly to let rapid pants escape his mouth. She loved what he did to her but now it was her turn to do the same until he stopped the movement by grabbing her wrist after what he thought was enough then placed her back onto the bed and positioned himself. He loomed over her body and spread her legs wider until he was almost ready to thrust into the heat his cock begged for but decided to wait to nibble on her ear lobe.

"This is going to hurt but just bare with me. If you feel any pain just dig your nails into my back. I won't mind it if you do." She nodded hesitantly in anticipation once she felt the head push against her entrance then he suddenly thrusted in a little bit and waited. She screamed out in pain from this larger object entering her until he gently placed chaste kisses on her face, ending with her delicate lips. Those nails didn't hesitate in raking his back once he entered in more until he was buried to the hilt and waited for her to get used to. She didn't think she could take anymore, he had to be too big for her but still she took it and her muscles became used to the intruding organ. She gave a little nod to proceed, which he didn't hesitate or even think it as he pulled out all the way and slammed back in hard, making her scream almost to her limit his name which drove him more crazy. He wanted to fuck her savagely, she even begged it but he had to restrain himself for now, at least start at a steady pace.

He gently flipped her over then began picking his pace up, letting her repeat his name and make him hornier with every thrust. He went faster, harder and deeper until he started to grunt from her hot tightness and leaned forward to nip at her delicate ear once again. "You're so hot and tight…You like this, don't you? You like it when I fuck you into the mattress, you dirty little whore. Keep screaming my name and I'll give you more." He whispered huskily in her ear, his pace quickening up until she thrusted up to meet his large manhood, going deeper with each thrust. "That's it. Ride my dick, Asa." He felt it coming more clearly now, a fire streaming down and coiling in his stomach that drove him completely insane as the bed rapidly and loudly creaked while banging forcefully into the wall, leaving some marks and chips in the plaster. Faster and faster he went until he was fucking her savagely with her screaming of more while biting a little harshly on her ear cartilage. She fisted the sheets tightly and slammed her eyes shut from the pure, endless shocks of pleasure as she felt him hit against her womb, precum sliding up her leg from the slit. He grunted from the intense heat as he humped her while holding her hips firmly until the pleasure overpowered him and made him see white. "Oh god! Asa!"

"Ryuichi!" He violently released his hot, white seed into her, having a sigh of relief come after as she panted heavily from the extremely warm liquid filling every inch of her. She tried to regain her breath but still collapsed on the bed as he took his place next to her after grunting from pulling out.

His seed overflowed and dripped out of her to stain the sheets as he rode out the last of his orgasm while sweating harshly. He gathered her into his gentle arms, letting her curl up in front of him, wrap her arms around his neck and place her head against the crook of his neck as sleep slowly settled in. He looked her over once more; taking in the most beautiful sight of the woman that was all his from this night forward as he slowly petted her head, running his fingers through her soft hair. "Asa, I still love you. Please, stay with me forever."

"Forever and ever, my love." She finally fell asleep against him, feeling more happiness take over her body until he slept peacefully too. What they shared that night was most special between them and would be remembered for many years to come as they shared warming dreams with the other in it.


	4. Little Bundle of Joy

**Nine Months Later**

Nine months quickly flew by from their heated night, but it wasn't peaceful at all. Being pregnant demanded a lot of things and caused her many mood swings, occasionally crying at night from the unknown until he silently hushed her with gentle hands caressing her arms. Her appetite has grown drastically from before, but it was completely normal in her state. They had gotten married a few months before, as shown on those golden bands they wore, and it was the happiest day of her life, being able to see the man she dearly loved more than anything every day. It was a perfect day, the sky sunny and clear, temperatures in the comfortable zone and the place was extravagantly decorated since it was outside and filled with most of the community they lived with. Now that she was about to deliver at any day, she felt sharp cramps or just regular pains here and there, not knowing when the baby was coming.

Christmas had passed but she stayed home to share that special holiday with him and her unborn but as soon as the New Year's arrived, she was rushed to the hospital from some sort of terrible disease that no cure was meant for it. This disease, they named it Water Poison, was only to affect her family's kind from too much exposure to the water by an unknown source. It would kill her within just a few days, when Ryuichi heard about this he was devastated and refused to leave her side for a second for three days into January. However, she did recover on her own, strangely in just a few days after that but she had to remain in the hospital for constant checkups in case the disease started up again, they never did know. It wasn't until January 11th that she really started feeling intense pain in rapid encounters but it wasn't time yet. When would it be? No one could really pinpoint it but she was extremely close to her due date, in fact, it was just the 9th, so it had to be around the corner. She was given a hairnet to keep her hair out of her face in case she suddenly went into labor or if she really had pains on day and her belly was so huge when she looked down to it. She wanted her son or daughter to be out already so she could go home, pain free, except for parenting, and be with her beloved husband again who was out shopping for food on her behalf.

He had been hoping it was a boy he could teach him normal father to son things and call him his pride and joy. But if it was a girl, he would protect her from anything that went bump in the night and to treat her with love and respect, like a true gentleman and loving father. Of course, like every father-to-be, he was nervous about becoming one. Was he up to that extreme kind of commitment? Could he support his family? Will the baby be healthy and live long after birth? Would Asa survive from it? These thoughts constantly haunting him, compelling him to visit her at least ten times a day, maybe fifteen if more questions popped up from nowhere, but every time he was rest assured, sent back home to stay there the rest of the day. But once the next day, January 12th came problems started to arise. Ever since he stayed for good, he got a job, the job of the island's maintenance. Some people believe that demons exist and thrive to the forests on the cliff's peak, and it's a true fact, that's why no one but the maintenance guard is allowed to enter.

Without wearing a uniform, what they would do was help quell, or eliminate if drastic, any of those monsters that harassed the townsfolk but now they kidnapped a small girl, desperate to retrieve her ball and ran mistakenly into the forest. He would receive great amounts of money if successful for the job was extremely hazardous but lesser demons were intimidated by his glare, which is why he wasn't attacked while rushing past tree after tree until he heard a sharp shriek just ahead. He reached a very small clearing where a young girl found her ball but tripped while those monsters gained on her with drooling fangs and snarling voices. He ran past her with a blade in his hand and brutally chopped one demon in half, then sliced and diced the others until they were only pieced left at his feet. He held out his left hand, which the girl timidly took and escorted her out without saying much, his mind was too focused on his own problems.

As far as he knew, Asa wasn't in labor yet which that could happen any second, making him stick an ear out as he kindly returned the little girl to her mother, waiting anxiously at the police station. After a tearful reunion, they left happily to their home as Ryuichi collected extremely generous amounts of money and turned to leave but an officer still in uniform ran over to him from the counter. "Hey! Hey, Ryuichi! Something came up!" He turned around in curiosity towards the officer straightening his black tie. "The hospital just called. Asa's in labor!"

"What? For how long?" His pulse must've quickened when he heard that and almost shouted it out, making everyone stare at them after dropping his sword. They stared back a few moments uneasily but slowly turned to look at each other, an apprehensive expression on Ryuichi's face.

"Let's just say your kid's almost here. I can get you out for the day but you'll have to leave now." Ryuichi suddenly bolted off after his words as the others just watched him in deep curiosity. "So I'll…see you tomorrow! Say hi to Asa for me!" He called after him but the message didn't quite reach him since he already exited the building and started down the streets.

"Damn, it better be real this time." He muttered to himself while pushing past some people until he arrived at the sliding hospital entrance. He quickly rushed over to the lobby counter, butting rudely in front and demanding to have access into the room, which he got from his stern and most serious voice. He thanked the lady sincerely, apologized to everyone waiting in line then jumped up the stairs, a few steps at a time until he reached the third floor, while still in panic until he heard a high-pitched shriek from a near room. Judging by the voice, it had to be Asa calling out to him so he quickly charged down the hallway, towards the labor room and stepped inside with a few nurses after explaining he was the father.

He immediately took a seat next to her, holding her hand, letting her squeeze it violently as he gently petted her hair to comfort her. Her sweat smeared her face and dampened her hair as she screamed again and attempted to give a hard push with almost all of her last remaining strength. She calmed down with a beat red face as he removed his hand from her hair and placed it lovingly on her crushing grip, gently caressing it with his nimble fingers. "Asa, it's okay. I'm here. I made it." She opened her eyes slightly then glanced in his direction through the sweat and immense pain beyond belief and somehow managed to make a faint smile.

"R-Ryuichi, I thought you…weren't going to make it. Ugh…" She cringed from another cramp straining on her covered lower area, quickly wiping away her smile and forced her to shut her eyes tightly as her other hand crushed the iron bar of her bed.

"Nothing's more important than you. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world. I had to run all the way here." She nodded in understanding then pushed harder as she was told to, enough to make her shriek from the huge pain until the head began to crest from her privates. With one more forceful push from the encouragement of the doctors, the little newborn finally emerged from her and into the gloved hands of a doctor. They quickly sucked out all the mucus from the tiny, squirming life form, cut the umbilical cord and carried it away to be cleaned from all the disgusting fluids after smacking its behind to make it cry and wail loudly. Asa finally laid her head back to relax, unable to move or even look away from Ryuichi as they shared affectionate smiles between them as a doctor cleaned her face from sweat with a cold rag then dried it with a clean, white towel. She released her crushing grip on him in much relief but he didn't mind the pain of his neglected hand as blood started to flow through it again. He lightly placed a feathery kiss on her forehead then pulled away and stared lovingly into her eyes, finding himself lost and deaf to the whole world except her.

Close to an hour past until the afterbirth finally arrived and went, leaving her to recover in peace as he still sat in that same seat all this time without a complaint, just extremely curious of what the gender might be, considering that he hadn't taken a full glance at the newborn, there were so many doctors in the room at the time! However, he remained patient as she quietly sipped a glass of water that has been so kindly offered to her. Although she was happy about having the birth done and over already, she couldn't help but to feel scared of becoming a full-time mother, her eyes shown lost and dazed like she didn't know where she belonged but that changed every time she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I love you, Asa." She looked at him with affectionate eyes as he held her held gently in his own and said it with a smile on his face. They kissed tenderly on the lips and pulled away only to playfully rub noses together and kissed once more before pulling away completely.

"I love you too, Ryuichi." She whispered softly to him and smiled in return as he rested his arm around her back to cuddle her. She fell into his warm embrace, placing her head gently on his fluffy scarf he still wore, for the hospital room was a little on the cold side, and very slowly closed her eyes, expecting to sleep there from the relaxing motions from his hand on her side. He watched her start to relax with an angelic look on her face as he very delicately cradled her hand while still caressing it. A few minutes later, they finally brought the cleaned baby back in, carefully of course, but this time it was wrapped snuggly in a soft, cloud-like, bright blue blanket. It whined from the noise around it as the kind, female doctor carefully handed it over to the mother who immediately woke up once she heard people entering.

"Here he is!" The doctor finally announced while Asa very gently took her baby into her arms and held him close while soothingly rocking him back and forth. "You have a very beautiful and healthy baby boy!" The parents finally took their first look at the chubby baby squirming in her arms to notice he had that same spiky, medium-brown hair his father had and the most adorable of eyes stare back at Asa and glance around the room in curiosity. She felt happy tears gather in her eyes and start rolling down her cheeks as Ryuichi placed his hand over one of hers holding the baby and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"He's so precious." She whispered out for only Ryuichi to hear as the baby began to whine again until she hushed him and kissed him gently on the forehead. "What should we name him?" Ryuichi started gently petting his son's small head like he would do to her and smiled happily to his new family. He felt so warm for a little squirming bundle of joy that suddenly, Ryuichi had no worries left to dread upon as their son slowly fell asleep from relaxing motions.

"How about…Seasor…?" The infant seemed to respond from his call as one doctor filled out a birth certificate and recorded that name after Asa gave her nod of approval.

"Seasor…I like that name." She admitted then Ryuichi dried her tears and kissed her soft lips again as they found themselves lost in this peaceful situation for long moments until they had to place the baby back into his crib for undisturbed slumber. Asa stayed over that night, the doctors still wanted to run some tests on her and Seasor to see if the disease had spread and it did but it remained dormant inside the little boy. She still had it and knew it deep down but it had not caused her pain or any difficulties so far, fortunately, and neither had Ryuichi experiencing problems related to that disease since he was a candidate.

They brought little Seasor home about noon the next day after Ryuichi built the crib alone and bought the needed supplies within an hour or two out of excitement that he had a son he could teach new things later on. Asa made extreme sure the little infant was comfortable on a bed of very comfortable blankets as he slept all through the day, keeping them relaxed once the sun was up. He only woke up either if he was hungry or needed to have his diaper changed which wasn't very hard, for Asa, mostly. Ryuichi took a couple of days off from work to help care for his son once his wife needed a long-deserved nap on the bed or couch, whichever was the closest. He started off very clumsy when changing diapers, like most first-time fathers were, he would forget simple tasks like using baby powder or his son might suddenly pee on him. As repulsive as it was, he still didn't stop until he job was over, _then_ he would rush right into the bathroom and take a nice, long, three-hour shower, making sure that pee was completely off.

After that he would clean up the area, trying very dedicatedly to eliminate that smell as Seasor would giggle from his panicked actions. After changing his diaper, he would play with him for an hour or two, making him twist and turn while giggling from his funny faces until Asa would wake up from their playing, give him a bath and place him in bed all before six on the clock. The only problem they had was at night when he would cry and scream from the dark even if his parents were around until Asa picked him up and started rocking him back and forth while soothingly rubbing his back. His screaming stopped until it was just a very low mumble after she quickly kissed him on the forehead and set him back down to bed where he slept through the night, only waking up one more time from being afraid.

At eight a.m. he was crying again, acting as the alarm clock for his parents that now slept in the same room next to the baby's room. This time, Ryuichi calmed him down while Asa started her day by making breakfast for everyone with a deep and depressed look about her. It seems she was thinking about something very serious and depressing but she held no intention of telling Ryuichi for now.


	5. Goodbye

**Five Months Later**

Five months seemed to fly by for them when they're on that kind of daily routine, taking care of their son until Ryuichi had to leave for work while Asa stayed home. Seasor cried about the same amounts at night, nothing much has changed about it but each morning, she would still keep that depressing look but always hid it from Ryuichi, never wanting to tell the truth, knowing it would bitterly break his heart. Instead, each day she thought about it as she carried on her routine while easily regaining her figure by chasing him around the house since he learned how to crawl but not very fast. Usually, he would travel behind her back, just asking to play hide-and-go-seek which sometimes she would but other times she was just too down from her thoughts to really do much.

Something changed about her, she was still as kind as she was but when she was alone she debated in her head on various things, mostly for Ryuichi and Seasor's sake. She could feel some effects of her disease stir up at times, knowing it was just a matter of time before it would directly strike her again as headache's worsened, she sometimes lost her balance or had a little hard time breathing normally.

On the 19th of June, one of those days Ryuichi actually had off, ran by smoothly until the night settled in around seven and a heavy downpour pounded against the land. She had just placed Seasor in his crib after feeding him milk then Ryuichi entered the room to see her. He frowned slightly from the depressed look clouding her face once he caught it but she refused to hide it this time, it was time he knew the truth about her intentions.

She leaned down into the crib to gently place a kiss on Seasor's forehead then stood up right and faced Ryuichi but took a few moments to stare into his eyes, as if searching for the right words to say. "Asa, honey, is something wrong? You can tell me. I'm here for you." He watched in bewilderment as a single tear rolled down her cheek, leaving behind a shining trail until she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his lips. It was innocent at first but then deepened to show each other how they really felt until she pulled away and clung to him tightly, allowing those tears to completely flood out.

"I promise, I'll be with you forever and ever." She cried out so emotionally that it completely stunned him for a brief moment there, trying to discover a conclusion as to why she's suddenly acting like this. He embraced her with strong, comforting arms as she let her sobs be muffled into his shirt while soothingly rubbing her back, all with unanswered questions in his head. She broke the hug and immediately departed for downstairs, not bothering to grab any of her things but he instantly followed her once something collided against the wall. Her dizziness caused her to bump into the wall so harshly but she still continued to reach for the doorknob as he ran down the steps.

"Asa, wait! What's wrong? Where are you going?" He called out after her but she already ran outside into the pouring rain until the darkness surrounded her. He pursued her; desperate for answers until he reached the shores of the beach just about a half of a mile away but found no trace of her. He fell to his knees, completely shocked that she left without giving a reason as he fought back tears and forced himself to rise to his feet again. "Asa! Where are you?" He screamed to the darkness frantically while looking around but nothing showed its face except for the townsfolk a little away from him, running to take shelter from the storm in their homes.

"Asa!" He yelled again only to have a bellowing clap of thunder answer loudly for him followed by a brilliant, bright zig zag of white lightning illuminate the sky. "Why?" He finished with a mutter and started back, completely heartbroken and empty inside, drained of any happiness he had or strength to stay out any longer. He solemnly entered the house and closed the door to be enveloped with his son's crying upstairs as he quickly dried himself off and changed into more comfortable clothes.

He entered the room calmly and took his son into his arms then smoothly rocked him back and forth in a rhythm motion until the little joy package smiled sweetly at him but still whimpered. "Shh…little buddy. It's alright. It'll be okay." He held him close to feel the warmth of his body as he softly whispered to him while his eyes drooped down. "I swear it; you'll have me…for forever and ever…little buddy." As his soft spoken words reached the infant, Seasor was already fast asleep, peacefully dreaming as Ryuichi gently set him down on the cushiony blankets then painfully went to bed alone and that's how it was going to be.


End file.
